


Tattoos

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Pentniss [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Self Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, double penitration, petite arackniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: This wouldn’t leave me alone.Everyone gets their souls mark at 18. Arackniss was no exception. But when his wrist bears the name of a man, well, something needs to change.This is way longer than I intended.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Pentniss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

Angelo knew that he would have to change this mark. He was just glad he had the time to stop by the tattoo parlor on his way home.

He payed good money to get a single letter placed on his wrist. Hiding the bandage was hard, but he made it work. It was better than his dad seeing the name of his soulmate.

Simon.

He knew if his father saw that he’d be done. He got it “fixed,” Not truly, but at least it covered up Arackniss’s failure. He failed to have an acceptable soulmate.

He got an ‘e’ tacked on the end, so instead of “Simon” the mark read “Simone.” 

No one but the tattoo artist and Angelo himself knew. He was just glad he was able to find someone who was willing to “mess with” a soulmark. 

Most considered it taboo. Messing with fate. Though it had been proven it did nothing to affect the bonds, it was still considered wrong to mess with such a gift.

He was just glad his was so easily altered.

Anthony had gotten a curse.

Husker

Clearly a man’s name and one that had no alternative. Their father had disowned the boy. Angelo always tried to help him, even though it always earned him an extra beating or two.

They were in similar boats. Each equally as shitty. Not that Anthony knew that. He wouldn’t tell his brother.

Anthony was disowned, but he was free. He could do whatever he wanted. He could be with whoever he wanted.

Angelo was still part of his family, but he bore a crushing secret. He hid every day. Lived a lie. And he had no idea what would happen if he ever found his soulmate.

He never had to find out though.

He died 9 years after receiving his mark.

He never met his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Pentious and Arackniss were canoodling on the couch in the snake’s vast manor. They we’re talking about different things they liked about hell. 

“I love that I can just shoot any asshole who insults me and almost no one bats an eyelash!” Pent said.

“Babe, when have ya ever done that?” The spider asked as he rolled his eyes.

“It’s the principal of having the option to be able to do it should I choose to. But anyway, it’s your turn.” Pen said.

“I’m thankful I can take a couple a shots and not have to worry ‘bout bleeding to death.” The spider said.

“Me too. I am so glad I do not have legs anymore.” 

“What? Why?” The spider asked.

“I never realized how much easier having a tail is. It’s way more convenient. And much better for cuddling.” He said, squeezing the spider for emphasis.

“It definitely is.” The spider conceded.

“Your turn.”

“I’m glad that tattoos don’t follow ya inta hell.” He said.

“Why?” Pentious asked.

“Because I got one I’m really ashamed of now.” He said honestly.

“Oh, what was it? A peach? An embarrassing quote? A clown?” Pentious asked with a giggle.

“No, it was one letter.” He said solemnly.

“What?”

“I got an ‘e’ tattooed right here.” Arackniss said, pushing the fur aside and pointing to the end of his soulmark.

“Wh-what?” Pent asked, alarmed.

“I got an ‘e’ tattooed on my arm at the end of my soulmark.” Arackniss, unable to look Pent in the eyes.

“W-why would you do something like that?” Pentious asked, equal parts curious, concerned, and disgusted.

“Because where I’m from, I probably woulda been killed if I hadn’t. I was already kinda petite, my body ‘wasn’t the right shape,’ and I never had ‘enough’ hair, my fatha was already disappointed in me for that. Hated that I was so small and soft looking. The one thing he hated more than small guys though, was gays. If he’d knew what my mark said, he woulda gladly killed me.” Arackniss said, still avoiding eye contact.

“I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t just wear long sleeves.” Pen said.

“He’s my fatha, Pent. He always insisted on patchin’ me up if I got hurt. There was no refusing, no arguing, ya either did what he said, or he’d hurt ya. I had ta do what he said. And that meant taking off my shirt so he could see the damage sometimes. If I hadn’t gotten that tattoo, he woulda killed me.” Arackniss said.

“What about now?” Pent asked.

“He doesn’t care now. We’re dead, it’s pretty hard ta kill us since we’re demons. If I get shot he doesn’t care. Plus my fur covers it now.”

Pentious was crying. He really didn’t know why though.

“Penny? D-did I say too much?” Arackniss asked self continuously.

“I just- I don’t- I don’t know what to say...” the snake said.

“What?” The spider asked.

“I just-I’m- I’m not sure how I feel right now. How I feel about this. About-“

“About me?” Arackniss said, fighting back tears.

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Yes it was.” The spider said, getting up.

“Nissy!” 

Arackniss just kept walking. Even if they weren’t already soulmates, it was considered taboo. Like a betrayal. It was still a bad thing to do. And if he had already betrayed his soulmate like that, what was stopping him from doing the same thing again?

“Arackniss!” He yelled as the spider turned a corner in the hall.

“I love you.” He heard the spider say softly before disappearing around the corner.

He got up to chase him, but he didn’t know where the spider would have gone.

He went to their room, he really needed to clear his head after all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss is still in the closet. ;)

Pent was worried. He hadn’t seen Arackniss in almost 4 days. Neither had any of the egg bois. He wasn’t sure where the spider was, he had checked nearly every room in his vast manor.

“Arackniss?!” He yelled.

He had been looking for the last 2 days. The spider couldn’t have left, his keys, hat, and car were still there. He couldn’t find the spider anywhere. His tongue flicked out in worry. 

He though caught a familiar smell.

Following it he came to an unused coat closet. He was about to turn away and leave, clearly he had been wrong, until he heard soft noises coming from inside.

“Nissy? Sweetheart? Are you in there?” He asked gently.

“Mhm.” He heard through the door.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“No.”

“Why not?” Pen asked worriedly.

“I-I don’t want ya ta see me right now.” Arackniss said.

Translation: I really want you but I hurt myself and I’m ashamed to come to you because I think you’ll hate me and think I’m weak.

Which, he wouldn’t.

“Darling, we need to talk.” He said.

Arackniss’s breath hitched. Here it comes. The confirmation that he was too broken even for his own soulmate to love. The break up. He pulled his arms around himself tighter, burrowing deeper into his nest. He really wanted a hug.

“Sweetheart I’m worried about you. I should have handled that situation better. It’s not your fault. You did what you had to. I’m sorry I handled that so poorly.” The snake said.

“W-what?” Arackniss was confused.

“I reacted poorly, I’m so sorry for that. I’m sorry that I hurt you like that.” Pentious said.

Arackniss started crying silently. He dug his claws into his arms, trying to ground himself. He could feel blood seeping down his arms. He didn’t care. He didn’t understand why Pentious was apologizing. He hadn’t don’t anything. Arackniss was at fault, Arackniss was to blame. Arackniss betrayed his soulmate. 

Pentious smelled the blood from out in the hall.

“Nissy? Is everything alright?” The snake asked worriedly.

Arackniss let out a sob, quiet, barely perceptible, but it opens the flood gates for more; louder, wetter, more desperate. 

“Nissy?!” The snake asked panickedly.

He tried to open the door to no avail. He dug through his pocket before coming up with a hair pin. He started picking the lock with practiced ease. Finally he heard a click. He tore the door open, eyes searching frantically for the spider. They landed on the small nest, much of which had small bits of blood everywhere.

“Arackniss?” He asked, leaning down to the spider.

He gently clutched the spider’s hands in his own, removing them from his torn up arms. Pentious wrapped his arms around the spider, quickly using his tail to add to wrap around both of them.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m here for you, ok? I’m never going to leave. I’ll always be right here.” He hushed.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know why I’m crying!” The smaller sobbed.

“It’s ok, shhhh, I’m here.” He said.

Finally, after a long time of comforting the sobbing spider, the cries quieted down. Pentious pulled away to look at the spider and gasped.

“Oh darling! When was the last time you left this room?” He asked.

“I haven’t. Not since...” he trailed.

“Well, let’s get you upstairs for a shower, and I’ll wash the blood out of these sheets-“

Arackniss whined.

“And then you can fix your little nest back up after everything is clean. Does that sound good?”

Arackniss nodded and gave a small smiles

“Good.” Pent said as he picked the spider up into his arms and took them both upstairs.

“I’ll get the bath going, ok? You just sit right there.”

He drew a warm bubble bath with a few oils to help the spider relax.

“You get in when you are ready. I’ll leave some clothes on the bed.” The snake said fondly.

“Thank ya.” The spider said.

“Of course darling.” Pentious said as he closed the door. 

He had to slither downstairs and gather the bloody blankets and sheets. He put them in the wash and went to go make some dinner.

The egg bois were almost done with it when he slithered in. He got out a tray and filled a cup with some ice water. He set the cup on the tray and grabbed a small pitcher to take with him.

By the time he was back upstairs Arackniss was done with his bath, though he had just started to dry off. Pentious winced at the smell of blood. Arackniss had a bad habit of drying a little too roughly.

“Let me help you dear.” He said, slithering over.

The spider jumped.

“Oh! I- ya don’t have ta ya know.”

“I know, but I want to.” He said.

“Oh. I-ok.” The mobster had no idea how to respond to that.

Pentious gently dried the spider off before grabbing the med kit from under the cabinet.

“I need to bandage those dear.” He said.

“Ya don’t-“

“I want to. I want to help you, I want to make sure you are ok. I want to be able to provide for and protect you darling. I love you. I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” He said fondly.

“Ok.” Arackniss still didn’t know how to react. He felt the same of course. He just had never had that kind of love or affection given to him. Never had much of any affection given to him.

Pentious finished quickly before leaving to retrieve the spider’s clothes.

“Here you go darling.” He said gently as he helped the spider into the clothes.

“Thank ya.”

“Come on dear, let’s go to bed.”

“But I’m hungry.” The spider protested.

“Oh I’m sure you are, but you need to lay down.”

The spider didn’t dare protest further. He gasped as he saw the tray of food on the bed.

“Penny?”

“Like I said, you need to lay down, but you do need to eat too, so I brought your dinner.” He said as he nuzzled the spider’s hair.

Arackniss ate and cuddled with Pentious, he fell asleep with the snake curled around him, protecting him in his coils.


	4. Chapter 4

Arackniss woke up the next day feeling fresh and content.

“Good morning darling.” 

“Morning Penny.” The spider said, nuzzling the snake.

“We should get breakfast.” 

“Mhm.” 

“What do you want?”

“Pancakes?” He asked.

“Of course.” The snake said as he kissed the spider on the forehead.

The two made their way downstairs for breakfast. Pentious made pancakes with chocolate chips in them just like the spider liked.

“Thank ya noodle.” He said sweetly.

“Of course my little sniper.”

After breakfast the two headed to the laundry room to get the clean sheets. Pentious had secretly snuck in a few more soft pillows and blankets.

“You know darling, I was thinking we really should move that little nest of yours.” The snake said.

“Why?” Arackniss asked suspiciously.

“Because a closet doesn’t seem like the safest place, besides, what’s to stop the eggs from barging in?” He reasoned.

“Well yeah, but where else would I put it?” He asked 

“I have somewhere, don’t worry.”

He led the spider to what used to be an old office, but was now just an empty room. It was a bit on the small side, but it didn’t have to be big. The room had a fireplace, and a lush carpet. The walls were painted a lovely green. The whole room had a cozy feel to it. There was a huge mattress in the middle of the floor, along with a few pillows and blankets, it was the perfect room to build a nest. A little too perfect, actually.

“Pen?” 

“Don’t worry, this room hasn’t been used in years. There’s only two keys, this one,” he said holding a key up, “and this one.” He said giving a second one to the spider.

“Thanks.” 

“Of course darling. Do you need any help?” Pentious asked somewhat nervously.

Arackniss knew what he was asking. Nesting was very intimate, it was something only mates did together. Bonded soulmates. A nest was a safe space. Used for comforting. Most demons kept it separate from their bed because of how special and intimate it was. Pentious wasn’t just offering to help. He was asking if Arackniss wanted to bond. 

Suddenly the room made sense. The reason why it was here, it was for this exact reason. The reason he was giving it to Arackniss.

“I-“

“If not that’s fine, I understand.” He said as he slithered away. “I love you...Angelo.” The door closed.

Arackniss gasped, his eyes widening and filling with tears. No one had called him that in decades. He bolted from the room, running after the snake.

“Wait!” 

The snake turned around, face full of surprise. Arackniss tackled the snake, delivering a passionate and heated kiss to the snake.

“I would love your help, Simon.” He said.

The snake’s eyes lit up, a huge smile forming on his face. The spider had never seen him look happier. 

The two worked together to create the nest. Arranging and rearranging everything until it was perfect. Finally, after many hours spent creating the nest, it was done. The two laid together, kissing and rubbing against each other.

“Ah!” Arackniss gasped.

Pentious smirked. He kissed the spider’s neck, gently nipping as he went. His tail slithered into the spider’s pants, carefully wrapping around the spider’s hardened member. Pentious tore the sniper’s shirt off and lavished attention on the fluffy chest and the hypersensitive nipples hidden beneath the fur.

“Pen, s-stop.” 

Pentious did immediately. He looked at the spider worriedly. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Mhm. Just, if you keep that up I’m gonna cum.”

“That’s the point dear.” Pentious smirked.

He went back down to the spider’s throat kissing and mouthing there gently. He nipped a little too hard, but Arackniss only moaned loudly. Pen quickly lapped up the blood that fell and moaned at the taste of his mate’s sweet blood.

He removed the spider’s pants and underwear quickly. His own twin members emerged. He began to gently rub the spider’s hole. He grabbed lube with his tail, Niss had no idea where he got it, but he didn’t care. What he did care about was getting those long fingers in his ass ASAP. 

Pent’s slicked fingers gently circled the spider’s hole before pushing in. The first finger felt odd, the second not much better, until the snake hit his prostate. 

“AAAAAH! Oh yes! God! Right there!” Arackniss begged.

The snake did, gladly. He rubbed against that spot with his fingers, Arackniss’s moan was positively sinful. The snake added third finger. The snake moved his tail to jerk the spider off as he opened him slowly. Arackniss’s orgasm was earth shattering. It was perfect, he felt like he was floating in a sea of white hot pleasure. He spaced out completely. 

When he finally became aware of himself again, he was pushing against four fingers that fucked him deeply. The fingers were removed and he whined. The whine turned into a gasp as he felt the head of one of Pent’s not so small cocks pressing against him. He moaned as his mate slid into him. It was so good. Pentious moved a bit to test the waters. He rocked with the spider a bit before stopping. Arackniss had his head buried in the snake’s neck. He heard a cap pop and soon felt two fingers slide in alongside the cock already inside him.

If he thought before was good, this was perfect. Pentious’s cock rubbed his prostate incessantly. The fingers felt so good. Soon he had three in him and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Pen! Please, I need you right now!”

“But-“ 

“Please!” The spider begged.

The snake couldn’t deny his mate. He positioned his second cock at the spider’s entrance and, with some effort, pushed inside. The spider moaned. He had never felt so good. It was so perfect. He felt complete, so full. The stretch and sting only added to the ridiculous amount of pleasure. Aracniss though it couldn’t get any better. Then Pentious moved and he saw a galaxy of stars dance agross his vision as he fought to keep conscious from the sheer amount of pleasure.

“Oooooh yes! Yes! Simon! Pen! Please.” The spider begged.

Pentious felt incredible. Arackniss’s walls were like molten velvet, soft and so, so warm. The incredible tightness of Arackniss’s hole nearly made him cum. But it was far too early. He waited a moment, before he began to gently thrust in and out of the spider. Pentious had his hands on the spider’s hips, helping to guide their thrusts. The tip of his tail slithered between them and wrapped around Arackniss’s erectiom.

“I love you Angelo.” The snake said sweetly.

“I-Ah-I love you t-too S-Si-Simon.” Arackniss managed.

Pentious sank his fangs deep into the spider’s neck, and Niss came hard. His walls squeezed the snake and with a final well aimed thrust, Pen buried his seed into the spider with a long moan.

“Niss?” He asked as he gently rolled off of the spider  
Arackniss moaned breathily, his face blissed out. 

“Are you alright sweetness?” 

Arackniss rolled over and wrapped his arms around the snake. He quickly bit the snake’s neck, before lapping the blood that came out. He nuzzled the snake as he was held in gentle arms.

“I’m perfect Simon.” He said.


End file.
